Unexpected Revisited
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: [CSI, CSI: Miami]-Part of Cross Jurisdictions Series- Unexpected events occur around him all the time but what if it happens to him? Speed will soon find out. (Speed-Sara, Gil-H)


**Unexpected Revisited**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Unexpected events occur around him all the time but what if it happens to him? Speed will soon find out.  
Disclaimer: I don't have a little piece of them sans my 'Heat Wave' book. If I did own them, I would have convinced Rory Cochrane to stay. I mean, Speed's fan base is bigger than the lead guy.

Warnings: Slash to be included. You have been warned.

A/N: Decided to revisit 'Unexpected' after some thought. I shouldn't kill off Speed at all, so… In the Cross Jurisdictions series, he's alive. That's official. Lost Son didn't happen here folks.

**&&&**

He had been on shift for too long to even remember how long it had been. Sleep had become nonexistent as cases began piling up. Worse of all, he was assigned to a case of a drive-by. Eight dead, eleven wounded. Sometimes he wished he was someplace else. Specifically Las Vegas. More Specifically with Sara Sidle, the love of his life. If one were to dwell onto location and scrutinize each detail of his thought, that person should have a really open mind. He sighed as he took out his kit and walked towards Horatio who was standing by his Hummer, looking over the crime scene. Paramedics were still treating the wounded and putting bodies away. He could see from the distance that Alexx Woods, their medical examiner, tagging the bodies as she looked through the bodies.

"So, drive-by?" he asked.

"Drive-by, Horatio confirmed," There could be a target."

"Why aren't we over there, H?"

"Because I was told to stay away until all is cleared." He lifted an eyebrow in confusion as he stared at his supervisor.

"You were told? By who?" H gave him a small smile.

"A special someone."

"Ah, the mystery person that you refuse to tell me about." Speed had noticed that H had been a lot happier of the late. He would catch his boss on the phone, smiling and sometimes laughing. Sometimes H would entirely disappear for hours and return, clothes rumpled and a few buttons missing off his shirt. He guessed that H was in a relationship but didn't question it right off. He knew that this was a private matter. But he hinted a few times and H caught bait. He revealed that he was indeed seeing someone. But that was it. Speed didn't jump into conclusions that it was a woman. He knew as he had been that way before (of course, he told Sara about it). Sometimes people can bat for both teams. But Speed was curious to whom it was. And H was keeping it tightlipped.

"Why are we standing here again?"

**&&&**

The evidence lockup in the Miami-Dade crime lab was the few places that Speed went to frequently. Evidence from each case was catalogued and placed in different boxes to be sent for processing to different technicians. Speed thought that it was meticulous but this was how it was done in Miami. After he had logged the drive-by's collection of evidence, he turned around and was about to head to the elevator when his cell phone rang. Without looking at the number, he answered the phone.

"Speedle."

"Oh and I thought this was the number for male strippers," he heard a familiar voice chide on the other line. He smiled, missing that voice for the whole day.

"Hey, so did Grissom cut you a break?"

"Does Horatio do the same to you?" Speed gave a small laugh as he walked towards the elevator.

"How was your day, beautiful?"

"You should always say that when I'm actually in front of you."

"I wish I could…"

"…Actually you can." He turned behind to find Sara Sidle standing behind him, smiling brightly.

"Sara… What are you doing here?" The brunette inched closer to him, nose touching each other's.

"Waiting for you to call me beautiful again," she whispered. Speed smiled before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing here, beautiful?" She pecked his cheek.

"Can that wait?"

"Yes please, can it wait?" They turned to see the crime lab supervisor giving them a look. Sara smiled at H before hugging him as well.

"H, how have you been?" H couldn't help but hug back.

"Fine but I need my CSI back. Then the both of you can continue." Speed and Sara blushed slightly. H walked off, allowing them some privacy.

"Stay at my place till I get back, okay? I'll get Eric or Calleigh to give you a lift," he said. She kissed him as a statement of understanding.

**&&&**

H entered his office, sighing at the pile of paperwork on his desk, waiting to be done. Pushing them aside, H picked up a frame on his desk. It was of him and Gil standing at the Stratosphere. There had been a case there that pulled Horatio in. It just happened that a Miami politician had gotten himself in the middle of a murder. He refused to the case to be investigated until Horatio Caine was part of it, obviously not trusting the Vegas crime lab. Gil was glad to call him down and help in the investigation. It was one of the few times he could be together with Gil and not look suspicious. They had time after the case and Gil, being the hidden evil mastermind behind his usual self, brought H to the Stratosphere and enticed him to ride it. After one ride, H was familiarizing himself with the garbage can. Apparently, Gil forgot he hated roller coasters. After that ordeal, he agreed to a picture as a memoir to their date. He couldn't help but miss his lover more than now. How long had it been since they seen each other? He sighed again and touched Gil's picture.

"I miss you," he mumbled. A hand grabbed the picture as another forced him to turn around. H found himself staring into loving gray eyes.

"I miss you too," Gil whispered, kissing his forehead. Before H could ask any questions, Gil's lips pressed against his. H responded by giving into the kiss as his hands traveled down to Gil's waist, pulling the man closer. Gil's free hand traveled under H sports jacket, sliding down his chest. It stopped at his belt buckle.

"Gil…" H mumbled, slowly breaking up their kiss. Instead of stopping, Gil blew kisses on the sensitive spot on his neck as he pulled at the belt. "Gil." It came out more of a moan than a warning to stop. Horatio took a breath and did the one thing his body didn't want him to do: He pushed Gil away from him. The Vegas CSI looked at him with slight confusion.

"I'm sorry but we're in my office and…" He sighed," I'm still on the clock."'

"Ah… I'm guessing that you're having a rough day," Gil said, taking a seat," How bad is it?"

"Drive-by bad," H said, leaning at the edge of his desk. Gil seethed at the thought of a drive-by which usually consisted in mass bodies and mass bullets and also mass mayhem.

"I guess my timing was a bad one. I'll go." Before Gil could stand up, the redhead caught him by the shoulders.

"Not yet."

**&&&**

When he finally returned home, he found his brunette girlfriend asleep on the couch, her cell phone in one hand and the television remote control in the other. He deducted that she had been flipping channels while waiting for him and fell asleep soon after. He took the remote and switched off the magic box. He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. Sara opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of the man she loves.

"I should get up like this every morning…" she mumbled before placing her arms around his neck. "Well, every morning without the vomiting." Speed's smile faltered slightly as he glanced worriedly at her.

"You've been vomiting?" Sara nodded with a hint of a smile on her features. But his expression never changed.

"Sara, are you okay? Did you go to the doctor's?"

"Actually, I didn't have to."

"It could be serious…"

"It is." Speed gave her a look before sighing.

"What is it then?" The brunette creased her eyebrows before realizing her boyfriend didn't know what she was talking about. She smiled.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. She watched Speed's expression change from worry to confusion. A second later, he was blinking at her before smiling.

"When? How?"

"A month ago, when you agreed to take me to the beach at night…" she said, smiling to hide her blush.

"Oh…" he mumbled before hugging her.

"Tim… This is big. I don't know how we're going to deal with…" Speed broke her off with a kiss.

"Why don't we think about this later? Right now, I just want to savor this moment with you." Sara smiled as she kissed him again.

**&&&**

"Good morning," Calleigh greeted as she entered the break room. Speed and Eric had been in there, having an enjoyable chat as they had coffee. Apparently, assignments have not been given yet.

"Morning," Eric greeted to her back as Speed gave her a smile. The blonde blinked for a moment before smiling back.

"You look like you're in a cheery mood," she commented.

"His brunette goddess descended unexpectedly yesterday," Eric chided, eyes playfully looking at Calleigh. She grinned.

"Was last night passionate enough for you?" Calleigh asked as she sat beside Speed," Did you go to the beach again?" Speed smiled before shaking his head.

"She came to tell me something," he said," I'm a father." The two CSIs looked at each other before turning back to their colleague.

"Oh my god…" Calleigh mumbled before hugging her friend," You're a daddy!"

"Congratulations man," Eric said, patting his arm.

"I can't believe it," the blonde said.

"Yeah, me too. I really didn't see this one coming," Speed said," But it did and I've never felt… felt…"

"Joyous? Happy? Elated?" Calleigh helped, smiling.

"All three should be correct," the Cuban added.

"That's true," Speed said.

"Well, what's your next plan?"

"One of us has to transfer crime labs," he explained," But I don't really want to leave Miami. But if she doesn't want to leave Vegas…"

"Hey, that's up to the both of you," Eric said.

"What about wedding plans? I think the baby would like mommy and daddy to get hitched first," Calleigh pointed out. Speed smiled.

"I was thinking along that line," he said, digging out a small velvet box from his pocket," I've been planning it for months now."

"Why didn't you ask her then?" Calliegh asked. Speed grinned, hiding his blushing cheeks.

"Aw… someone's shy!" the blonde teased.

"No, I'm not… It's just that… it's never the right time…"

"Now is," the blonde pointed out. Speed nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

**&&&**

"So you came with Sara because of that?" the redhead asked as he poured two cups of coffee and handed one to his lover. Gil took a sip out of it before turning back to Horatio.

"You know I couldn't let my CSI go to Miami alone if she's pregnant," he said, eyes twinkling. H gave him a small smile.

"Among other reasons?"

"Among other reasons," Gil confirmed.

"One of them will ask for a transfer," H said," I'm in no position to argue if Speed asks for one. A CSI Three with his level of skill…"

"If Sara wishes to be with the father of her child, then it is up to her," Gil said.

"Okay then. We'll give them the transfer as a wedding present," the redhead said. Gil choked on his coffee.

"What did you say?"

"Speed bought a ring about a few months ago," H said, casually," But he hadn't proposed."

"And how did you know that?"

"He dragged me to pick one out."

"He dragged you?" Gil asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"We were heading back from a crime scene. He drove," H defended himself. Gil smiled.

"So bells will ring…" Gil mused before looking at his lover," Don't you have to go to work?"

"Can't leave you alone in my house," H said before winking at his lover.

"And why not?"

"Every time I did that, you'd be looking for signs of infidelity," H muttered before draining his coffee.

"A relationship is about trust," Gil chided.

"Gil…" the redhead glared at him.

**&&&**

The Hummer slowly eased to a stop before the passengers of the said vehicle climbed out. Speed carried Sara's lone bag. She didn't pack much for her trip here, knowing it would be short. Gil had a small private argument with Horatio about carrying anything for him (quiet enough for the other couple to hear). H chuckled as he locked his Hummer.

**&&&**

"Well, that's our flight," Gil commented, turning to the couple sitting behind them. Sara was leaning against Speed as the Miami CSI hugged her, not about to let her go.

"You'll see each other again," H pointed out. They walked to the departure hall. Sara didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. They had plans but it wasn't concrete enough yet. She stopped and turned to him.

"You know… I can stay for another day or two…" Speed kissed her and smiled.

"Sara… As much as I love that notion…" he said. She nodded.

"I know, I have to stay in Vegas," she whispered," I love you."

"Enough to marry me?" Speed asked sheepishly. Sara blinked before looking into his brown eyes.

"What?" He tugged at her left hand, slipping a ring into her ring finger. When he was done, he lifted up Sara's hand to let her see. She grinned.

"Oh my…" she mumbled before turning to him again. "Tim… Yes… I love you enough to marry you." She hugged him tight before whispering to his ear.

"And I've been waiting for this, Tim." Speed grinned as he faced her again.

"Sorry it took so long…" he mumbled. Sara pecked him on the cheek.

"It's okay… We can discuss wedding stuff now." Speed groaned cynically. Not wanting to break this moment up (but he knew he had to), Gil tapped Sara's shoulder.

"We have to go." Sara turned to Speed and kissed him fully.

"I'll see you," she whispered.

"I'll see you," Speed said, letting her go. The two Vegas CSIs entered the departure hall and turned to their own respective lovers, giving them a last look before going off. Speed sighed and turned away.

"Congratulations," H said," For the engagement and the baby." Speed looked up to his supervisor who was smiling.

"I never told you about the baby."

"The whole Las Vegas crime lab knew about it. Naturally, supervisors know."

"And pass on to other supervisors," Speed muttered.

"Naturally," H repeated as they headed to his Hummer.

"You still have to tell me about your special someone. You owe me that," Speed said. H just smiled and went into the vehicle.

**&&&**

Fin

**&&&**


End file.
